1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump motor housing; and more particularly relates to a submersible pump motor housing forming part of a submersible pump.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
In the prior art, pump assemblies are known having capacitor start and capacitor run motors which, as the name implies, are controlled by capacitors to increase the motor starting torque followed by energizing the secondary windings to maintain the magnetic field while the electric motor is running. These run and start capacitors may be captured within the housing of the electric motor or device in an oil bath environment. Defective start/run capacitors may prevent a motor from starting or remain running, creating excessive motor heat, leading to motor failure.
During a service operation, typically parts of such pump assembly that may be inspected or serviced include the start and or run capacitors, as well as start switches, motor mounting hardware, sealing gaskets, and a wiring harness for connecting above mentioned components to the electric motor. This combination of components may in whole or in part have to be removed and or replaced during the servicing operation. In current designs, the oil must be drained from the motor housing which contains at least some, if not all, of the aforementioned components so that they may be accessed for inspection, and then further accessed as to defect, removed, repaired, and or replaced.
There is a need in the industry for a better way to service such capacitor start and capacitor run motors, e.g., which solves at least some of the shortcomings of the known capacitor start and capacitor run motors.